User blog:Flamedude22/Resolute: Episode 1: Pilot
He drove, and I sat shotgun, clicking a nickle plated zippo lighter on and off, open and shut. Just like that jewlery store robbery, we just came from, turned out the guy had walked down the street, hid in a storage unit, with the loot, and celebrated with a few bottles of whiskey. He passed out. And that's how we found him. A dissapointment. I kept clicking that zippo until we hit a stop light and Tre turned and glared at me "You better not even think of smoking in here." I responded in the most annoyed and offended tone I could. "I quit last month." I informed him, yet again. I don't know why he cared. It was an early 2000's Camry, or Corala, or something... We should of taken my car, but it was nice to not drive. We had been partners almost six years, now. I would consider us close, but we aren't. In six years he's almost never talked about his personall life, he's never invited me to eat dinner with his family, or even meet them, for that matter. I guess I haven't really been the most out-going guy myself. I just excpect people to know my emotions, know how I feel, I guess... I looked up for a road sign or marker, I recognized the street. We had another fifteen minutes before we got back to the precinct, easy. I leaned my head against the window, and pulled the brim of my hat down over my eyes. The next thing that I heard was the driver side door opening, and Tre telling me "Get up. We're here." in his least empathic voice. I slowly sat upright, and unbuckled my seat. Getting out and following him. My lack of haste leaving the car had put me a good ten feet behind him. When we got to the office, the Captian immediately looked at me and demanded "Get in my office, now!" He was a brat, around my age, grandfathered in to his position. I don't think I'd ever seen him in the field... Well maybe a few times, but that had to have been a few years ago. I shut the door behind me as I entered. "You psychopath!" He shouted whinily. I just quietly groaned and waited for him to explain the title he bestowed on me. "You nearly killed him!" He shouted again, and I was instantly aware of what he was refering to. During an interigation, last night, I got a little ruff with a suspect... Perhaps I may have gotten a little over zealous near the end. He would either answer my questions with insults, or claim he didn't speak the language, which the former clearly proved as a lie. "He has four broken ribs, a collapsed lung, his skull is fractured, and they had to wire his jaw shut!" He paused "You better pray for your job that he never comes out of that coma, cause he'll sue the precinct to bankruptcy!" I had done a pretty good job so far of keeping my head cool, I wasn't going to foul it up just yet. "I took a bad person off the streets. There's no way we would have been able to put him away if he didn't confess, which he wasn't going to." I believe he had excpected me to be angry already, it took him a moment to retort "You're a hot headed unstable sociopath! You belong in some mental hospital somewhere! Not a police station!" By this point I had thoroughly had enough, not just of this line of beratement, but of the Captain in general. I pointed my finger in his face and shouted "Screw you, Davey!" Then I swiped everything off his desk, and stormed out of his office. Tre gave me a dirty look, so I swiped everything off his desk too, as I passed it. I screamed "I QUIT!" as I walked out of the main room. I got into my Camaro, it was shiny black, with a few off-white stripes down it, and spun out doing donuts in the parking lot. By the time the screaching of my tires, and the black smoke spewing from my muffler, got any attention, I tore off. I didn't want to go to my apartment, so I just drove around untill I got tired... It was after two, and my eyelids had started to get heavy. I pulled up to a 24 hour convinient store, and stared dismaly towards it. For a long time. I contemplated robbing it, for at least 20 minutes, in my less then conscious state. Then I realized, someone was already robbing the covinient store... I got out of my car and walked in to the store. The robber wore a ski mask, and a Cosby sweater. It was so bright and ugly I barely noticed the shotgun, as he turned to point it at me. I grabbed the barrel and pushed it away from my body, punched him in the stomach as hard as I could, and yanked the shotgun out of his hand. I held it by the barrel, and swung it into the side of his head like a baseball bat. It slammed his head into the bullet proof glass designed to protect the cashier. It made a sick thud as it bounced off the glass, but he wasn't out, only dazed. I hit him again the same way. His head bounced again, but this time he fell to the ground. I racked the cheap Chinese shotgun until shells stopped comming out, and threw it on the floor. I walked to the ICEE machine filled up a cup half way with cherry, then the rest of the way with coke, but topped it off with a little cherry, because I liked cherry... I shoved a wad of about six ones through the slot in the bullet proof glass, as the cashier no doubt called the Police, due to the recently foiled robbery. I didn't want to deal with them, I was still in the jursdiction... I got in my Camaro, and peeled out of the parking lot. I drove a few blocks down and pulled into a shopping center to drink my ICEE. Every shop was closed here. I was parked directly infront of an abandoned store front. As I sipped my ICEE I stared into it. It appeared to have been a Tattoo parlor in it's latest incarnation. There was a For Lease sign in the window. I finished my ICEE. Setting the empty cup in the cup holder. I leaned over and opened the glovebox. Tore off a piece of an unimportant sheet of yellow paper. Grabbed a pen and scribbled down the number on the sign written below the words "FOR LEASE" I'm not sure why... I just couldn't stop staring at that store... I folded the scrap of paper in half, and slipped it in my inside coat pocket. I was tired now. It was time to go home, get some sleep. I'd had quite a long day. I started back up my car. It turned over right away, and I drove away from the plaza, towards home. Category:Blog posts